Bonnie (ITF)
Bonnie is a character who appears in''' Into The Fray: Season Two' by ''Thunderslate. She was a member of Carver's camp who somehow escaped separately to both Vince's and Tyler's groups. Character Bonnie is friendly and welcoming, though she regrets a lot of things she has done in the past. She is vicious when it comes to walkers or enemy survivors. Into The Fray: Season 2 No Way Out Bonnie bumps into Annie on a forest trail. She feels bad for the child and offers her help. Playing With Fire Bonnie teaches Annie to fire a gun and they are surprised when a walkie-talkie is thrown to them from the undergrowth by a stranger. A voice speaks to them from the device and the man on the other end offers his help. Annie and Bonnie journey to a farmhouse where the Radio Man has left them some gear. Bonnie gets an assault rifle and the two of them head for Sanctum to follow more of their new friend's orders. They break through the hole Annie previously escaped from and lead some walkers into Sanctum's compound before retreating back to the farmhouse. Annie is later reunited with her friends, and to her surprise it is revealed that Bonnie was a guard from Howe's, who she did not recognise. Tyler, Tessa and Lowell emerge, as do Sully, Mitchell and Emily. Vince informs the group Mitchell is bitten but Hector cuts him off with a radio transmission from Silas, who declares that Sanctum is coming for them. Rest In Peace Bonnie and the rest of the group decide to leave and search for the Eastland Mall in Indiana where they can set up a base. After stopping in a town to search for supplies, the group crosses a bridge and scales a hill, surrounded by woodland. Tyler and Hector get into a fight thanks to their differing ideas, and Bonnie resorts to shooting one of them. Before she can do so, Wyatt pushes the butt of her gun up and the bullets fly harmlessly into the air, but not before they have alerted many walkers from the trees. Vince tells everyone to run while he covers them with Hector's help. Becca, Bonnie, Wyatt and Annie make it back to the town, and Bonnie says it's all her fault. She reveals that she was one of the conspirators behind the herd attacking Howes and Becca flips out, blaming the woman for Shel's death. When Vince, Sully, Emily, Lowell and Tessa arrive, Wyatt informs them. The group find their way to a rooftop back in the small town from earlier and stop to rest and recuperate. Vince and Wyatt spot movement in an alleyway and find Tyler, who escaped on his own. Once the group is all together and Bonnie is awake they all set off to find their destination again, but are held up when all surviving members of Sanctum trap them and demand they give themselves to science so they can find a cure. The group retaliates and induces battle. Eventually Wyatt asks for Bonnie's help to attack Sonja and another man, and they decide to circle around behind their enemies. In doing so, Wyatt knocks out another enemy and they make it around. While Wyatt deals with Sonja and the male enemy, a Sanctum member called Martin catches up to Annie and Bonnie, forcing them to flee. On his deathbed, Wyatt spies Bonnie and yells for her help, watches the woman drag Annie away, kicking and screaming, and succumbs to his injury. Annie and Bonnie catch up with Vince, the former crying at Wyatt's untimely death, and the man insists that they simply leave. Season 3 Brave New World Day 970 Vince and Annie, along with Bonnie, attempt to cope with the aftermath of the battle with Sanctum. Bonnie journeys with Vince and Annie to the Eastland Mall. Day 1057 Just under 100 days later, Vince, Annie and Bonnie are still searching for the mall. They briefly stop off and attempt to rest in a maintenance shed but are attacked by walkers. Vince and Bonnie eventually fend them off and Vince tries to comfort Annie who has seized up. Soon enough the group venture into the shed and rest. Day 1058 The group continues on the road until Annie spots a rabbit. They admire it for a moment until an arrow kills the creature. The Stranger reveals himself as Vince calms Annie down but he does not seem to notice the group. Annie recognises that he has an odd accent and the group decides to follow him. Eventually the stranger stops and forces the group to hide. Not wanting to pursue the charade any more, the group decides to go around the stranger and get ahead of him, hoping to make it to the Eastland Mall before he passes it. Once they make it there, they think they are safe until a sniper on top of the roof yells at them. Vince tries to bargain with the foe until they realise that the first stranger is behind them too, and is part of the sniper's group. Vince and Lyle argue back and forth until Anders calls upon another person who is inside the mall. Maya rushes out and briefly holds Vince at gunpoint, but he convinces her to let them all join the group inside the mall by telling her how hard things have been. The woman introduces her group and allows Vince's crew inside. Bonnie is taken to the sick bay as she feels ill, and meets Lucia there, offscreen. Bonnie is next seen arriving in an optician's while Lyle and Maya question Vince following his attack on Donald. Soon after Bonnie and Lucia arrive, Lyle and Maya leave to find Donald. When Vince and Annie express their concern about their place (or lack thereof) in the mall, Lucia tells them not to worry and that enough people (Maya, Lyle, Anders, Gary, herself) would likely back them up. She insists that everything will be fine, and the episode ends. Unto The Breach Day 1094 While playing a game of poker with Anders, Lyle and Sully, Vince tries to alleviate Anders' concerns about his family's safety back in sweden by saying it might only be America that is overrun by dead. Sully admits that if anyone tries to drop in this late into the pandemic he'd be angry because he'd already lost so much. The other three men recognise that he is drunk but he presses on, eventually twisting Vince's words and deciding that Bonnie is to blame for the death of his brother, Mitchell. The three sober men chase him as he reaches Bonnie's room, banging on the shutters to get her attention. A shouting match ensues where Sully accuses the woman and she tries to defend herself. Before things get too aggressive, Anders smacks Sully over the back of the head with a plank of wood, knocking him out. Bonnie retreats and Vince tells Lyle and Anders to take Sully to the sick bay. Bonnie returns with a backpack, claiming that she's leaving. Vince tells her it's safer in the settlement, but Bonnie argues that the volatility towards her there is worse for her than being on the outside. Vince attempts to get her to stay but she leaves without another word. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bonnie has killed: * numerous counts of zombies * Mitchell (Indirectly Caused, Arguable) * Tessa (Indirectly Caused, Arguable) * Lowell (Indirectly Caused, Arguable) * Wyatt (Indirectly Caused, Arguable) * Mary (Indirectly Caused, Arguable) * Mike (Indirectly Caused, Arguable) * Scott (Indirectly Caused, Arguable) * Sonja (Indirectly Caused, Arguable) * Shaw (Indirectly Caused, Arguable) * Martin (Indirectly Caused, Arguable) Appearances Into The Fray * Lost In Transit (mentioned) Into The Fray: Season 2 * Cloak And Dagger (mentioned) * No Way Out * Playing With Fire * Rest In Peace Into The Fray: Season Three * Brave New World References